


A Dream Honeymoon

by Fanficsfan4ever



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Smut, SnB get their dream honeymoon, Some Carly bashing, some Kate bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever
Summary: Sonny/Brenda finally get their dream honeymoon.
Relationships: Brenda Barrett/Sonny Corinthos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some Carly and Kate bashing in this but it’s mostly SnB smut lol

Chapter 1

Sonny Corinthos was a very happy man and why shouldn’t he be? He finally got to marry the love of his life, Brenda Barrett finally after 13 long years of up and downs and breakups and make ups. This is the life he has always wanted and now he had it. There was a time when he thought he might lose her but she saw what he was doing so she told him off and then they kissed and made up. He did take her on a honeymoon after he found her after the Balkan took her and tried to kill her but the honeymoon got cut short when Jason’s son, Jake, was killed. Now he is determined to make up for it.

“Sonny, I don’t need another honeymoon. I am happy to just stay here with you and Alec.” Brenda told him.

“No that is not the option baby. You are getting the honeymoon we were cheated out of in the first place.” Sonny told her.

Brenda rolled her eyes but then smiled. “Are you sure you have the time?” She asked him worried about work for him.

“Yes. Jason said he could run things for a month so we can have all the time in the world to be just us.” Sonny told her as he gave her one of his dimpled smile.

Brenda got up from her place on the couch and walked over to where Sonny was sitting at his desk and sat on his lap. “Alright if you are sure. What are we going to do with Alec? Who are we going to get to watch him for a month?”

Just then in walked Robin and Patrick Drake just in time to hear Brenda’s question. “That is where we come in.” Robin told Brenda.

When Brenda looked behind her to see Robin she smiled. “You really don’t mind watching him for a month?”

Robin nods her head as she hugs Brenda close to her. “Yes we are sure besides Emma can’t wait to hang out with her cousin for a month.” 

Patrick who was next to her just smiled and nods his head at Brenda to confirm what Robin had just said. Brenda let’s out a breath and smiles then cause she was excited at the idea of having Sonny by herself for a whole month. She won’t have to sharing him with Carly and Kate and any other female who seems to lay claim to her husband.

“Alright. I will go. At least this way I don’t have to share him with Carly and Kate.” Brenda said and Robin and her roll their eyes at that and at how Sonny and Patrick think it is funny.

“It isn’t funny.” Brenda tells Sonny who still was laughing.

“Sweetheart you are not sharing me with Carly and Kate. I am your husband not theirs.” Sonny tells her after he calms down.

“Then you need to tell that to Kate and Carly cause they seem to have a different idea of what ex anything means.” Brenda said just as Carly came barreling into the room.

“Sonny, I need your help.” Carly said as if she was the only one in the room with Sonny.

Brenda looks at Sonny with a see I told you so look on her face. Sonny nods his head to her. “I will take care of it Sweetheart. Why don’t you and Robin go upstairs and figure out what you want to take with you and remember we are going away for a month.” Sonny told her as he kissed her.

“I know and I promise to be ready soon.” Brenda said as she took Robin by the arm and dragged her up the stairs talk fast about what she needed to take. 

Patrick and Sonny laughed at them and then stopped at the look on Carly face. Patrick knows a fight is about to happen so he looks at Sonny with an I feel for you look. 

“I am going to go upstairs and get Alec packed for you.” Patrick said and then he turns and heads up the stairs leaving Sonny with a pissed off looking Carly.

Sonny nods his head and watches Patrick go up the stairs before he turns to face Carly. Sonny rolls his eyes at the look she is giving him. He walks over to the drinks table and gets a drink because he knows he is going to need it to deal with Carly.

Carly is not liking the fact that Sonny is not only going away for a month but that he is basically ignoring her as well. She waits till Sonny turns to face her after getting his drink.

“What do you want Carly?” Sonny asks after he got his drink.

Carly is pissed now. “Besides the fact that you are ignoring me. When were you going to tell me you were leaving for a month?”

“I didn’t know I had to get your premising seeing as I thought we were divorced and that I was married to Brenda.” Sonny said to her rolling his eyes cause he didn’t want to have to deal with this.

“So what? Brenda gets to be taken away for a month when you are needed here and I don’t get any say in it or anything?” Carly asked. She knew she was pressing her luck because she could see it in Sonny’s eyes but she didn’t care.

“Why don’t you go get Candy boy to help you cause I am not in the mood to deal with you ass anymore. Brenda was right you and Kate seem to think that I am here to be at your beck and call but that isn’t true. I am married to Brenda she and Alec are my main concern since you took Morgan from me and sent him away. Michael and Kristina are all grown up now so that means you have no real ties to me.” Sonny told Carly with fire on his eyes.

Carly was quite because she had never heard Sonny talk to her like that. “She has changed you Sonny and not for the better.” Carly told him as she went to leave.

“Yes Carly she did changed me but I like the person I am now so stop just walking into my home like it is still yours.” Sonny told her as she headed out the door. 

Carly turned to give him one last look and then she left slamming the door behind her as she left. Sonny just rolled his eyes at that and then finished his drink. 

“She is such a spoiled bitch.” Said a voice behind him and when he heard the voice he just rolled his eyes and neck because he knew he was in for yet another battle.

“Kate. What do you want?” Sonny asked her. Right about now he wished he and Brenda were already on his plane and in the air on their way to Puerto Rico.

When Kate heard that she just smiled. “I have come to save you from that bitch Brenda.” Kate said like it was the most natural reason.

When Sonny heard that he got pissed. “Watch it Kate. She is my wife and I won’t have anyone talk about her like that or try and break us up again.”

Kate just rolled her eyes at that. “Please she is just a has been model who thinks she can handle your lifestyle but we both know she can’t.” Kate said as she walked up to him and tried to put her hand on his face.

Sonny pulls away before she could. “I will only say this one last time and I think you had better listen this time. Brenda is my wife now and for always. She is the love of my life and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with so now I suggest you leave and don’t look back cause I sure as hell won’t be.” Sonny tells her and turns his back to her.

Kate hears this and before she could start to cry in front of him she turns on her heels and runs out of the house slamming the door. Sonny lets out a breath and stares out the window knowing that he finally did right by his wife and that he would finally get the life he wants. This time tomorrow they would be on their honeymoon and won’t have to deal with Carly or Kate or hell even Jax even though Brenda has told him over and over again that she doesn’t want to have anything to do with him or see him ever again. He couldn’t wait to be out of PC and alone with his wife with nothing to do but each other and spend some time just to them. He just hopped Brenda would be ready soon cause the sooner they left the better cause he would hate to see who would show up next with a plan to take him or Brenda away.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like hours but was really only an hour Sonny and Brenda were finally on his plane and waiting for take off. Brenda was so excited that she forgot to ask Sonny where they were going to go.

“Sonny, where are we going?” Brenda asked him with an excited look on her face.

Sonny knew this was coming so he was ready for it. “Don’t you want to be surprised baby?” 

Brenda sat back with a pout on her face. “No. I want to know now so that I know where we are when we get there. So please tell me where we are going. I will do whatever you want me to do if you just tell me.” Brenda told Sonny in a sexy voice and she moved her hand slowly up his leg.

Sonny saw what she was doing and had to close his eyes to try and gain his control back. Sonny’s eyes flew open when he felt Brenda start to kiss his neck. “Hey baby come on that is not playing fair.” Sonny said cause he knew he would be telling her whatever she wants to know soon.

“But baby that is cause I know this works every time.” Brenda told him as she pulled back just as fast as she had started.

When Sonny felt her pull back and stop kissing him his eyes flew open. “Hey I didn’t say you can stop.” Sonny said as he looked at her with hooded eyes.

When Brenda saw the look she knew she was in for a wild plane ride. “Sonny, come on please tell me where we are going or you won’t be getting anything but a nice cold shower.”

“You know you could never resist me. So why are you going to say that I would be taking a cold shower?” Sonny told her as he dimpled at her.

When Brenda heard that she got an annoyed look on her face. “Are you serious? I can hold much longer then you can.”

When Sonny heard that he started to laugh. When he saw the look on Brenda’s face from his laugh he stopped really fast. “Oh come on. You are really not going to do this are you?” Sonny asked with a pained expression on his face cause he knew he had just brought it on himself and now he would not be getting anything other than a very cold shower.

Brenda walked over to the other side of the plane with a book and sat down and started to read. When Sonny saw this his eyes widened. “You are really going to do this. I can not believe this.” Sonny said as he got up and stormed into the bedroom where the shower was so he could take a very long and cold one.

Brenda watched him go and hid her smile behind the book. If Sonny was going to stay stupid stuff like that she couldn’t hold out well then he was going to see just how long she could really hold out for.

About a half hour later Sonny comes out in jeans and a tank top. He knew Brenda loved when he wore jeans and a tank top so if she was going to play like this then so would he. When he went and sat down he noticed Brenda watching him over her book and he could see how turned on she was so he figured he had it in the bag.

“What’s the matter Sweetheart? You look a little flushed over there.” Sonny told her as he went and got a beer.

“Nothing is wrong with me. I am just going to go take a shower you know so I can get all nice and wet and clean.” Brenda said as she walked by him a stood in front of him and kissed his cheek so he could smell her perfume that always made him crazy. Brenda pulled back and with a smile on her face she went and walked into the bathroom to take a shower leaving Sonny in shock.

“Oh she is good.” Sonny said to himself after the door closed and he took a long pull on his beer.

While Brenda was in the shower Sonny pulled out his cell to call Jason let him know about what happened with Kate and Carly since he hadn’t had a chance to do so yet. Sonny heard the phone ring twice before it picked up.

“What are you doing calling me on your honeymoon?” Jason asked in a playful tone.

“What is this? Is Jason in a playful mood today?” Sonny asked him a joking manner because he was so happy to see his best friend so happy and careful now that he had Sam back.

“Ha ha very funny Sonny. What did Brenda throw you out of bed already?” Jason asked him.

“I wish. I had to go and open my big mouth about her not being able to stay away from me and now she won’t come near me or let me touch her.” Sonny told him as he sat down and rubbed his face.

“Wow. That is tuff man. I feel for you.” Jason told him after he heard that.

“Yea well that wasn’t why I called you. I wanted to give you a heads up.” Sonny told him.

“About what?” Jason asked rubbing his head cause he had a feeling he already knew the answer to this.

“Carly and Kate decided to go on the attack about Brenda and I told them off and they didn’t like it too much so I need you to watch and make sure they don’t make things worse for us. I like the quiet and it is safe for Alec and Danny at the moment so I don’t need them stirring things up just to get back at me.” Sonny told him.

“Yes you are right we don’t need that so I will keep a watch on them and make sure they are behaving. That must have been what Carly was calling me about. She has been calling me non stop for the last hour I had to finally take the phone off the hook and tell the guard that no one is aloud to bother us because it is family night.” Jason told him with a breath. 

Sonny lets out a breath and shakes his head cause he can’t understand how someone could claim to be best friends with someone but not ever want them to be with their families. “You know she is going to force her way in there right?”

Jason who was trying to keep the headache from getting worse shakes his head cause he knows at any time now Carly will be coming here banging on the door and most likely yelling at him which will then wake up Danny. “Yea I know. I am just hoping she will have enough sense not to do that.”

Sonny just gave a look of like yea right even though he knew Jason couldn’t see the look over the phone. “Well yea good luck with that.” Sonny told him.

Brenda had just gotten out of the shower when she heard Sonny talk on the phone. She figured it was with Jason because Sonny told her how Carly and Kate both tried to start trouble with them and how he was going to let Jason know about it so he could keep an eye on things while they were gone.

Brenda couldn’t believe the nerve Carly and Kate had. She was Sonny’s wife not them and yet they are always going to Sonny to help get them out of whatever mess they had gotten themselves in. Brenda was tired of it and she had already told Sonny after he told her about Carly and Kate’s little meltdowns that if they don’t leave them alone she would make them.

Carly and Kate better leave them alone because Brenda was the original bad girl of PC and she would make them beg for her to leave them alone before she was through with them. She got to thinking how she and Sam and Robin should get together and show Kate and Carly just what happens when they mess with them. She decided she would talk to Sam and Robin when she got home and they would come up with a plan. 

Brenda decided that she would get Sonny worked over a bit more and then she would give in and let him have his way with her cause after all there is no hotter sex then one that is explosive. Brenda went and put on her most sexy nightgown and then she made herself smell really good with the smell Sonny loves the best on her and then when she look at her work and liked it she smiled to herself. 

“Show time.” Brenda said as she opened the door and got ready to go out and let the fun beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny was still on the phone with Jason when he saw Brenda coming out of the bedroom. When he saw what she was wearing he just had to shake his head and smirk because he knew what she was doing.

Brenda walked over to the sofa she was sitting on when she left to take a shower and then put her legs up and smiled at him. She knew what she was doing to Sonny and she loved it. She could see the look in his eyes and she could also feel how wet she was getting just from the look alone.

Sonny could still hear Jason talking and he had to shake his head and clear his throat hoping when he talked Jason couldn’t hear how turned on Brenda was making him.

“Jase, I need to go cause we are about to take off but I will call you in a couple of days to check back in and see how things are going.” Sonny told him and then hung up before he could say anything in reply to that.

“Did you and Jason have a nice chat?” She asked him as she took some lotion and put some on her hands and then started to rubbed them into her legs.

Sonny’s eyes followed her hands as they rubbed the lotion into her legs. He had always been hugely turned on by her legs.

“Yea we had a great talk. I just wanted to make sure he would be on the lookout for Kate and Carly cause the last thing we need is them trying to start up any kind of trouble cause they didn’t like me standing up for my wife.” Sonny told her as his eyes darkened by the minute.

Just then they heard the polit come on over the intercom. “Sir, we are ready for take off. Please make sure you are buckled in.”

They nod their heads and put their seatbelts on. Sonny is still staring at Brenda and can see he is starting to get to her. He smirks at her and stretches his arms out across the back of his seat.

“When are you going to give in Sweetheart? I can already see how much you want to.” He asks her with a smirk that shows his dimples that Brenda has such a hard time turning down.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Baby. It is you who has that lusty look in your eyes.” She tells him.

“Of course I do that is cause I know when my wife is hot and so I always have lusty eyes when it comes to you.” He tells her

After they are in the air and it is safe for them to take their belts off Sonny moves over to Brenda. She too took her seat belt off and when he got comfortable she moved over to sit on his lap. She knew how much he loved when she sat on his lap and how much it always got him off when she did. Sonny groaned when he felt her start to lick and bite on his neck.

Sonny pulled Brenda’s head back so he could look into her eyes. “You are not playing fair Sweetheart.”

“Who said anything about playing fair?” She asked as she moved so that her legs where on either side of his body. She groans because she can feel how much he wanted her.

Sonny on the other hand can feel how wet she is and at that it makes his eyes get even darker with lust and he just smirks at her. “Have you been having fun without me in the shower Baby?” He asked as he started to rub his hardcover dick against her wet clit.

Brenda’s eyes darken and fill even more with lust and then just kissed him hard on the mouth cause she no longer cared about who could hold out the longest anymore. When air become too much of a need Brenda pulled back but left her lips closes enough so that he could feel them when she talks. “I don’t need to do much when it comes to you babe.”

When Sonny heard that he just groaned and then slammed his mouth hard against hers. When the need for some much needed air becomes too much Sonny pulls back and and moves her so she is under him on the couch. 

“I give up you win Sweetheart.” He told her and then started to suck on her neck in the spot that always drives her crazy.

Brenda moans and then holds his head in place on her neck. “I think we both won baby.” She tells him in a sexy voice and moves her hips against him as he sucks on her neck.


End file.
